


Can’t Hold It Anymore

by Mysterious_L



Series: Mystery_L Kinktober [3]
Category: Escape Journey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Desperation, Drunk Blow Jobs, Escape Journey Manga, Kinktober, M/M, Omorashi sort of, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, okay there’s some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: Okay so this is basically me turning the bonus story from Escape Journey into a kinktober prompt. Most of the dialogue and the setting is going to come from the manga but I’m going to add in some of my own context in terms of like inner thoughts and stuff.
Relationships: Naoto Hisami/Taichi Hase
Series: Mystery_L Kinktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514318
Kudos: 2





	Can’t Hold It Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Pee Desperation/Anal Sex

This is fun Naoto thought as downed the last of his drink. He and Taichi had been invited out to a bar by Fumi because she had some news to share. Apparently, she got herself a new boyfriend who was apparently a friend of Ken’s. 

They of course had to celebrate with more drinks after learning the good news, Taichi’s treat of course. After that things got a little fuzzy around his third drink. He vaguely remembers getting a piggyback ride from Taichi and chewing on his shirt because he was hungry while they waited for a taxi home but that’s about it. All he can think about right now is how horny he is.

“I’m horny,” he mumbles into his fist.

He turns towards Taichi to make sure he knew. “Taichi .. Hey. Hey, I’m horny”

Naoto whines loudly hiccuping a little as he tugs on his shirt ignoring the taxi driver in the front. Taichi keeps saying something about going to sleep and keeping it down but how can he. “But Taichi I’m too horny too sleep!”

Time seems to blur together until they finally get back to Taichi’s place. 

“Wooo! I’m ready for round two to let’s go!” he shouts feeling a burst of energy.But of course that’s all dashed when Taichi starts yelling at him “Moron! Get your ass over here.” 

“Wah?! Why you mad? Did I do somethin’ dumb” he asks confused as to why he’s in trouble. He makes his way over to flop down onto Taichi’s lap drowning out his lecture as he gets comfortable.

“Whoa! Somebody’s got a boner.” Naoto says smirking when he feels something poking his back and flips onto his stomach reaching out to feel Taichi’s cock.

“Because you kept feeling me up. You infected me with your horniness.” Taichi exclaims as Naoto starts unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers. Despite his  _protests_ ,  he made no move to stop Nao his cock leaking at the thought of being buried in his tight ass. 

Grinning Naoto says “Aha ha! Guess I better take responsibility then!” Naoto leans down as he’s pulling Taichi’s cock out and says “Heya Taichi Junior! Aren’t you a big, happy boy!

In the background, he hears Taichi say something about not talking to his cock but all he can focus on is how desperate he is to taste Taichi. Naoto’s eyes fluttered closed as he dipped his head towards Taichi’s lap and wrapped his fist around the base of his cock, his mouth closing around Tachi’s now painfully erect cock. Naoto swirled his tongue around the cockhead before dipping down to run a fat stripe from base to tip. Then, he took a deep breath before bobbing his head down taking the length of him into his throat and started to suck in earnest.

He could hear Taichi panting and grunting as he slurped away on Taichi’s cock. He could feel Taichi’s hand sweeping across his back towards before the cool sensation of the air hit his ass. The click of the lube cap jerked Naoto out of his trance before he felt warm fingers circling around his rim. He moaned around Taichi’s cock as slicked up fingers pressed against his entrance, yet not quite penetrating him. 

Taichi worked him open slowly at first, one finger quickly turning into two. Naoto’s hips rocking back onto his fingers desperate for more, moaning desperately around Taichi’s cock. He could feel Taichi’s hips rocking up into his mouth with a jerky rhythm before his mouth was flooded with hot cum. Ropes splashing against the back of Naoto’s throat making him jolt a bit at the feeling. He continued slurping away at Taichi’s cock before being pulled off the head with a wet pop, lips red and puffy, a line of spit still connected to his lips.

“Taichi... not yet... you’re still...” Naoto began to protest looking up atTaichi. 

“You can keep sucking me if you want. And wow, you’re glasses are all fogged up.” Taichi says getting distracted briefly at the state Naoto’s in. 

“Anyways like I said you can keep sucking me if you want but I have something better in mind that I know you’ll love,” Taichi says maneuvering Nao so he was flipped on his back laying over his lap with his head resting on his chest. 

That was the only warning Naoto got before Taichi began to  viciously  thrust his fingers up into him, the pads ramming into the sensitive bundle of nerves while he licking up to his ear before saying“man you’re hot inside maybe cuz you’re drunk?”

Naoto moaned as spots clouded his vision, blood roaring in his ears as overwhelming pleasure crashed over him. He couldn’t stop moaning, panting harshly as each thrust kicked the air from his lungs. He was drooling all over himself the but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Taichi’s demanding fingers thrust a little harder with each retreat. 

The sensations coursing through him soon became overwhelming. Trying to find his voice to let Taichi know he needed to collect himself. “Wait.” he squeaked out. “GTS Dude! G! T! S!” Naoto yelled out hoping that would grab Taichi’s attention.

“GTS? What the hell is that?” Taichi said trying to speak around the elbow Naoto was shoving into his cheek. 

“Gentle! Tender! Slow! Duh!” Naoto screeched clamping down desperately on Taichi’s fingers. 

“Bffft! You totally just made that up.” Taichi snorts trying not to laugh at Nao’s antics. The good even others asked if it would catch on. As if.

“All right, then. I’ll make it real gentle and tender.” He says before resuming thrusting his fingers into Naoto’s tight channel. Leaning down Taichi starts kissing Nao.

Licks of heat rolled up Naoto’s spine with every curl and thrust of Taichi’s fingers. He twisted until his face was rubbing against Taichi’s cock precum smearing along his face, glasses riding up to his forehead. Moan after moan slipped out from his mouth as the pleasure became overwhelming but yet it wasn’t enough to bring him over the edge. “Dammit Taichi... how long’re you... nh... gonna do that. Need more!” 

Naoto could practically hear the cockiness in Taichi’s voice as he inquired about his earlier statements fit being too much. However, all he could think about was how much he wanted Taichi’s cock inside of him. Naoto groaned as he felt Taichi’s cock rubbing against his hole before pushing in. He panted gasping for air as his prostate was rammed over and over again. “Agh! Ahn! I-I’m gonna... Aah!” 

As the pleasure rose, Naoto’s toes curled as the heat pooled inside his stomach before he clenched tight around Taichi’s cock and convulsed riding out the waves of pleasure crashing over him. He painted his stomach and the bed in thick spurts of cum as he reached his peak. He could feel Taichi picking up the pace as his hips were pulled up off the bed his ass getting rammed even harder than before. 

Naoto could feel the pressure building up again but this time it felt different, more intense and it was situated lower this time. Realizing that this was not a second orgasm but all the beers he had caught up with him he tried to get Taichi’s attention. “Wait! Taichi... I think I’m really gonna!” He panted out in between his moans and the rough thrusting.

Taichi none the wiser continued drilling into Naoto growing closer and closer to his orgasm. “I’m gonna come now too, kay?” 

Naoto whimpered as Taichi pounded into him relentlessly driving him closer to the edge, drool falling out of his mouth. He could tell he was reaching his limit and the feeling of hot cum splashing inside of him is what made his control snap. Naoto couldn’t hold it back anymore and cried out, arching his back as his bladder gave out piss streaming from his cock onto the bed. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of harsh panting and a soft pattering noise as streams of pee hit the bedsheets. 

Taichi pulled back as he slowly regained his senses before realizing the state Nao was in. His face beat red, hole puffy and pink as cum dripped out onto the back of his thighs, a growing puddle of cum and pee slowly forming beneath him. Taichi could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment before that was quickly replaced with the desire to go another round. Ignoring the puddle he quickly grabbed Nao’s hips before lining up his cock and pushed in once again.yes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
